


Midnight Snack

by BookOfLewd



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Ass Play, Cum drinking, F/F, Futanari, Other, Somnophilia, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookOfLewd/pseuds/BookOfLewd
Summary: Poor little Neo. She has to walk around all day with Cinder's big fat bubble butt waving about in her face, unable to do anything but stare and stare and stare. Well, we'll see who has the last laugh when she spikes Cinder's drink and pays her a visit in the dead of night!





	Midnight Snack

Neopolitan gingerly opened the door to Cinder’s bedroom, making absolutely sure that the hinges didn’t creak and slipping stealthily inside. She needn’t have been so cautious - the fiery half-maiden was sound asleep, well and truly conked out by the sleeping pills she had slipped in her evening tea. Neo’s mismatched eyes gleamed with malice, watching Cinder’s voluptuous curves gently rising and falling beneath the thin silken sheet clinging to her. 

She stepped in close and slid that cumbersome fabric away, revealing her boss’s naked form in all its fucktastic glory. UNF, she was so fucking gorgeous~ Her bountiful breasts squished together, highlighting her huge and sinful cleavage. Neo licked her lips, imagining the taste of those cute pink nipples as she sank her teeth into them and chewed them like the pieces of fuckmeat they were. Her wide hips just begged for someone to fuck a baby into her, those thick thighs so well toned that Neo honestly believed the girl could crush her head between them. A shiver ran up her spine, and her gaze gravitated towards Cinder’s ass.

That fat, perfect ass.

Those huge, rippling globes spilled out in all directions, so soft and supple that you could dig your fingers into them and watch as they were swallowed up by that lascivious flesh. With her tiny size, Neo was made to watch that swaying booty all day every day, the hypnotic sashay of the dark-haired beauty’s hips burned into her memory forever. Cinder could try and deny it all she wants, but she had a fuckdoll body through and through. The girl was born to be RAVISHED, and Neo intended to do just that!

The lustful little loli plunged her tiny hands into her pants, grasping the massive bulge tenting out one of the legs to double its usual thickness. Slowly, intently, she dragged her fat cock out, unfurling it from its cloth prison. The jutting head caught on her waistband, the resistance making drool form in her mouth, and she SCRAPED it up and let that pillar of flesh spill free. It was a monstrous thing, completely at odds with her innocent and childlike appearance, and that was what she loved about it~ Nothing made her stand prouder or taller than when she used her sixteen-inch cockmeat to break unsuspecting girls into cock-addicted meat toilets. She double-fisted that mammoth fuckstick, bringing it to full mast in seconds, and climbed onto the bed, straddling Cinder’s thighs. With her size, even a full erection wasn’t enough to bring its massive weight under control, gravity bowing the last few inches and pointing her cumhole down beyond the ridiculous curvature of Cinder’s ass. Dollops of clear precum dripped down and pooled in the small of her back, and Neo’s mouth hung open. God, she wanted to do it so BAD! Her hands buried themselves in Cinder’s fat globes, sinking down to the wrist and hefting them apart. Her hips flexed, sandwiching her titanic tree trunk between them and vigorously hotdogging her. It was better than any titfuck she’d ever had~

The heat of the night had lubricated Cinder’s ass with sweat, making it easy to saw her cock back and forth. The sensation was overwhelming! Cinder’s ass completely enveloped her girthy shaft, the cockhead still poking out above and drooling its pearlescent slop all over the girl’s back. It ran down her sides and collected beneath her waist, staining the half-maiden in Neo’s musky cock stench.

Neo could have kept going like that all night until she jacked herself into an orgasm, but she stopped short. She didn’t want to waste her precious load like that~ She heaved her cock free from that greedy ass, spreading her wide open again and prodding the head against her tight rosebud. She saw a trickle of moisture seeping out from the hole below it, and her eyes widened. Even when she was unconscious, this bitch was hungry for a fuck! That was it~ Neo braced and pushed, gritting her teeth with savage expectation as Cinder’s asshole tried to resist, but she slowly advanced forward until it gave away completely and accepted her arm-thick cockstick, six inches lodging themselves inside her blazing hot tunnel. A low, husky sound came from the head of the bed, and Neo’s desire gorged as she realised that Cinder was moaning! Well if that’s what she wanted, then she was going to give that bitch something to moan about, alright~

Neo snapped Cinder’s legs together beneath her, her milky thighs clapping against each other as her tight asshole clenched even harder around her invading cock. God, every move her body made was built for taking dick! She fucking LOVED it. Neo pistoned her enormous lolicock into Cinder’s hole, slowly at first to gauge the sensation but quickly speeding up. Soon enough she was battering foot-long pumps of her hips into that ass, her hypnotic fuck-globes jiggling about with a life of their own, the sound of wet flesh slapping against wet flesh mingling with Cinder’s insensate groans and driving Neo to new heights of ecstasy. Neo bent down and wrenched one of Cinder’s arms behind her back, partly for the added purchase and partly so she could suck on her boss’s long, slender fingers while she fucked her like a whore. Her tongue lathered each one as reverently as if they were her own cock - which thanks to her flexible body she had done on many enjoyable occasions - stuffing her mouth full to stifle her dainty moans as the pleasure of Cinder’s tight little shithole began to get the better of her.

She wanted to bury her cock inside this gorgeous meat forever and ever, but even she was no match for the raw sexual power it possessed. She softly bit down on Cinder’s fingers and gave an almighty trust, growling through her teeth as her hips collided with her sleeping beauty’s and all sixteen inches of ass-reaming cockmeat was nestled inside her. She could feel the fucking mattress pushing back against her cockhead through the slut’s stomach, a second layer of resistance to pound into oblivion as her perfect pecker rearranged Cinder’s guts to make room for her. Neo whipped up into a frenzy, her hands kneading that assflesh, spanking it until it turned an angry red, tugging on those giant globes and grinding them side to side as her cock battered deep into her bowels. She could feel it coming fast, her balls heavy with a big, churning load of thick jizz ready to go. She held herself back ever so slightly, still raping her boss’s asshole with enough force to break most women but maintaining just enough control to prolong the feeling. She wanted to remember this forever~

Her determination didn’t last long, the throbbing, heaving mass of flesh between her legs taking over and driving her into a corner. She panted, eyes fluttering, and hilted herself one last time, her huge dick straining out a thick bulge in Cinder’s stomach as her hips ground into the half-maiden’s ass. Her balls snapped tight around her shaft, and she deposited a full wave of her special cock-cream into the girl’s intestines, painting every undulating inch of her with thick white. Cinder squealed in her sleep, not even the heavy medication able to suppress the euphoric feeling of having her guts basted with thick baby-batter, the blistering heat lighting a fire in her unconscious mind. Viscous ropes drowned her bowels in steaming nut-gravy, flooding and flooding until that tight tunnel couldn’t hold any more, and it came spurting out between her asscheeks, liberally coating Neo’s crotch and stomach as she quivered through the best orgasm she’d ever experienced, eyes turning white in their sockets and her nails scrabbling mindlessly into Cinder’s cheeks. She slowly withdrew her spewing fuckpole, wincing with pleasure and pain as her prominent glans caught on every tight fold and gouged its way out into the open air. A torrent of her fresh cum oozed up out of Cinder’s well-fucked hole, seeping into the crack of her ass and riding gravity through every nook and cranny until it pooled on the sheets around her hips.

Cinder shifted, and for a moment Neo froze with fright, the movement enough to shock her cock into complete flaccidity, but she merely shimmied her shoulders and settled back into place, a satisfied smile spreading from ear to ear. Neo wiped her brow, relieved to have not been caught, but she still had work to do~

What the twin-toned pocket rocket did next was a reward all on its own, a self-delivered pat on the back for a job well done and a slut well fucked. She spread Cinder’s ass open again and dived down, burying her face in her own fresh load and tongue-fucking her boss’s cream-stuffed shithole. She licked and sucked and guzzled down as much steaming fucksludge as she could, shivering at the taste of her own cockmilk, the thick texture clinging to her throat as if to keep her from swallowing. But swallow she did, cleaning Cinder from top to bottom with her greedy tongue until the only hint of cockseed left in the room was in the stained sheets, the pungent stench of sex hanging low in the air, and whatever cockslime she had buried too deep in Cinder’s guts to lap up. That would be Cinder’s reward.

With little more than the creak of bedsprings, Neo slipped out of the room and into the hallway, folding her monster back down into her pantleg and humming contentedly to herself. This could be the start of a new nightly routine~


End file.
